thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym
Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym is located in the centre of Shoreditch on Hoxton Square and is owned by Danny West, a boxing trainee. It is an important and key location featured in The Getaway: Black Monday story. It is the place where Danny West and his friends hangout. Eddie O'Connor, the boxer who Danny trains regularly visits the gym along with his friend Errol, an over-weighter. Others who attend regularly include John, a friend of the guys, and Sleeves, a local boy from Shoreditch. During the mission, Monday, which is the first mission to occur in the storyline chronologically, Eddie and Errol have a practice fight in the boxing ring in the centre of a room in the gym. Danny watches the fight along with Sleeves and they cheer and laugh at the match. Also present in the gym are John, and a man called Arthur, who is a safe cracker that Danny has hired for a job. Due to Danny getting into money problems, he assembles a crew to carry out a heist at the Skobel Bank in order to pay back Jimmer Collins, the leader of the Collins gang, who Danny owes money to. The crew meet at the gym to discuss the job. Arthur meets with John and the others and Danny explains the job. Sam Thompson, the computer hacker, arrives at the gym and jumps down from a ledge on the ceiling. Sleeves is asked to leave and get the uniforms his mum made for the job. Danny then explains to the crew about the job. Later, as shown in the mission, The Rescue, which shows a flashback to just after the initial meeting, Eddie confronts Danny about the job and says he has doubts. Danny tells him about his gambling problem and explains that stealing the icon from the bank is just a cover for the credit card codes that Jimmer wants. The gym is also featured in another flashback during the mission, This Geezer, Hector, which could have occurred on any day prior to the bank heist. Danny meets with Eddie in the changing rooms and Danny drops some stuff on the floor. When Eddie picks it up he see's Hector's name and learns Danny is still gambling. Danny tells him about the place located in Soho that Hector owns which leads Eddie into visiting the area. After the heist goes wrong and Arthur and Eddie are captured, Arthur is killed by Alexei, who is a high ranked member of the Thieves in Law, which is run by Viktor Skobel, the owner of the bank where the heist occurred. They learn about John's involvement and pay him a visit at his snooker hall. After they kill John, Alexei presumably tells Viktor that the Collins gang and Danny West were responsible, which Arthur and John probably revealed to him under torture. Because of this, Viktor personally visits the gym along with an army of his men and a high ranked gangster in the gang called Yuri Gorsoy. Jimmer also visits the gym with his gang and high ranked gang members including: Liam Spencer, Savvy Jones and David Green, in order to collect the debt from Danny. What happens inside is never actually seen but the two gangs confront one another and Viktor personally shoots Danny and murders him for arranging the heist. A battle then erupts inside the gym and the high ranked members of the Collins gang, Liam Spencer, Savvy Jones and David Green are all killed. Sleeves is also shot dead and dumped in a locker presumably by Viktor himself. The Thieves in Law easily win the shootout and many members of the Collins gang are killed. During the chaos, Viktor and Yuri escape. The gym however is first seen in the mission, Shoreditch Boys, which occurs chronologically after Danny's murder. Munroe gets an urgent call about a shooting taking place inside the gymnasium and that the Collins gang are involved. He gets his team together, consisting of Ben Mitchell, Paul Evans and Stoppard to assist him, along with backup SO19 officers. Mitch and his team race away from the police station to the scene of the crime. When they arrive, Mitch heads in first along with other officers and takes out surviving members of the Thieves in Law and Collins gang. They shoot their way through the gym and head downstairs where Mitch spots a fleeing Jimmer Collins. He pursues him outside and witnesses him jump over a wall and escape before he claims he didn't do anything. At the start of the following mission, The Latvian Cowboy, Mitch, Munroe and the others assemble in the centre of the gym where they discuss the shooting. They looks at picture of Eddie O'Connor and question his whereabouts. Mitch then leaves and attends to another call. During the mission, The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre, which occurs chronologically after these events, Eddie and Sam return to the gym after finding the icon from John's snooker hall. They see cops outside and realise something is seriously wrong. Sam goes inside to investigate and sneaks past the cops. She climbs up onto the same ledge she was on earlier and looks down from the ceiling above. She learns of Danny's death and spots Munroe talking with other officers about the incident. They conclude Danny must have been involved in something major. Munroe then lists all of the deceased and leaves the gym before telling the officers to bring Eddie in for questioning. Sam then sneaks out and reports the news to Eddie in the following mission, Return to the Scene of the Crime. Ultimately, Eddie gets enraged because of the news and goes after Jimmer, believing him to be responsible. He later sees Jimmer get killed by Yuri and finds out Viktor murdered Danny himself. Eddie then tracks Viktor down and kills him along with his gangsters to avenge the murder of Danny at the gymnasium. It is unknown what happened to the gym after the events of Black Monday, but it was likely sold and bought by a new owner after the place had been cleared of all the deceased. Mission Appearences *Shoreditch Boys *The Latvian Cowboy *Monday (first chronological appearence) *The Rescue (flashback) *Cons and Icons *The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre *Return to the Scene of the Crime *This Geezer, Hector (flashback) Trivia *It's possible to enter the gym during Free Roaming but only by means of a glitch as the doors are closed. To carry out the glitch, you can drive a motorcycle into the front doors of the gym and sometimes the player will be thrown into the gym after the crash. You can explore the inside of the gym and take a health package from inside the changing rooms. Danny West and the others dead bodies will still be inside. Category:Interiors